grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Floke/History
}} History The light is what guides us. The dark is when they come out. The ones who defy the peace and order. Floke is an only child born into a noble family within Almaria City. However, this couple spent more time looking after these foster children than they did to Floke. She hated these kids. No, hate is a small word. Despised them. Most were disgusting Amal, Tribe species, or even humans. They’d run amok, make loud noises and throw rocks around. Worst of all, she'd have to share her own stuff for them. Her toys, her food, everything. They’d enrage her with whatever they did and most importantly, they stole the attention away from her. She knew a good way of enacting revenge, by setting their hair on fire while they slept. It was beautiful watching the fire dance on their obnoxious little heads. Not so much for the kids though. Many times did beds catch on fire, children left severely burned, or worse. Floke was of course punished by her parents. Punishments ranged from her sleeping in a corner for the night or even not eating that entire day. But nonetheless, the couple were too soft and could never punish their sweet only child. What they hadn't noticed is how Floke showed no remorse of any kind for her actions. Word spread of what an abusive and horrible place the foster home was. But The Capital still did not come to help her at all. The Capital did not come to rescue Floke from these people! One night while Floke was in the time out corner she had an epiphany. She'd force The Capital to come. That night was then known as an unfortunate event. A noble home's orphanage burnt down to the ground along with the couple and children. There had only been one survivor. Without a proper home to be put into, Floke was shoved into an indentured servitude program. She waited until she was the appropriate age to enlist into Militia Academy. There Floke was enlightened. The Amals are impure and tainted. Tribe species are barbaric and uncivilized. Humans are born inferior. How a caste system keeps everyone in line. How people are born and destined to stay in their class until otherwise. How rules and order keep the peace. If everyone did what The Capital instructed, everyone's lives would be a much easier and enjoyable place. These "rebels" are fools. They vouch for freedom but they are just pathetically lost souls. She thinks back to that fateful night. Now she knows that this was fate. Those children and her parents were meant to burn. She, on the other hand, was the only true survivor. She is the chosen one who set the house ablaze and got rescued. That place was meant to burn along with its sins. But she is the enlightened one. These lost souls can be redeemed through punishment. She will show Atlah the flaming light that is The Capital. Plot To be updatedRP History References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories